A Stupid Idea
by ArianaKristine
Summary: LJ kink meme fill. Of course it was Graham's idea. Hard M, PWP.


**Title**: A Stupid Idea  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters.  
**Rating**: Hard M  
**Summary**: Sequel to Control. Of course it was Graham's idea. PWP.  
**Note**: Another LJ kink meme fill, written while feverish. "Emma and Graham are making a sex tape for fun. Feel free to make it porn/kinky like Graham being very well endowed or 69."

* * *

"This is a stupid idea," Emma muttered, but couldn't help reaching her arms back to make sure Graham's mouth didn't stray far from her neck. She shuddered as his teeth grazed upon her pulse point, nipping lightly.

"I think it's a great idea," he countered, and she could feel the smile into her skin. His voice was husky, accent heady in this state. His fingers trailed up her chest to her throat, where he began to unbutton her shirt. "Then I have a chance to see you when you're off at work."

She managed to roll her eyes, even as her shoulders shrugged to help him remove the blouse. "We work together," she reminded, casting a dark look to the steady red eye of the camera. "Unless you're trying to get me to take the night shift, in which case this isn't exactly the way to ask."

He chuckled, laving his tongue down her shoulder. "You sure?" he teased, his hand covering her breast, pulling the lacy cup away from it. "I'm sure I have some ways I could persuade you." With a snap, her bra unhooked, and he rolled his palms over her nipples.

She shivered, far too stimulated already as he worked them to peaks. Something about the camera made this all subversive in the best way. Her eyes closed as she tilted back, her head resting on his shoulder as she pressed herself into his touch. "What if _I_ want to use it later? For when _you're_ on night shift?" she asked. She reached up, scrapping her nails through his hair. The thought made a sudden rush of heat course through her, and she tugged on the strands beneath her fingers. "Then I'd want you to take center stage for this."

"Maybe later," he murmured. He gave each breast a final squeeze before he trailed down. A wake of tingling warmth was left behind, and she bit her lip in anticipation. His hands reached her thighs and he spread them open over his legs. "But this was my idea. I'm directing for now."

"Does that mean I'm performing?" she asked, the last a light gasp as he brushed over her clothed center.

"You tell me," he taunted, finally popping the button on her jeans. His mouth captured her earlobe and his hissed low into her ear. "Would you perform for me?"

Even as her hips rolled back and down, desperately seeking friction, she still couldn't help the flare of defiance that captured her. "_Never_."

He laughed again, huskily, before sliding a hand down her pants. "Are you sure?"

Her teeth drew blood along her bottom lip, and she forced her face to turn away from the camera. Pride clotted her brain, holding back from the pleasure she knew she would enjoy if she let her guard down.

His fingers lingered just above her pelvis, dancing over the sensitive skin but refusing to go lower. She groaned, her body arching. She was embarrassingly wet already, had been since he had first come home to cup her jaw into a demanding kiss. And all that was before he'd shown her his new purchase, and proposed his silly idea.

Her current position had her at a disadvantage, no way to gain the upper hand with her body spread wide over his strong hold, nearly trembling in his grasp. Their relationship had been an exercise in giving and receiving control on what was comfortable for them. Thus she knew that the decision to fall submissive would ultimately not be a hard one. Not with the way she had benefited in similar positions.

"You want me to perform?" she finally asked.

His teeth scrapped harder along her neck, fingers falling slightly lower. "Unless you just want me to go make dinner instead, princess," he teased.

She sighed breathily, before tilting her head. She rested her forehead on his temple then turned back to the camera. "If you want me to, _make me_."

He made a pleased noise at that. He sucked hard on her shoulder before hauling her body up. In two quick motions, her pants were in a heap by the bed. Slowly, he lowered her back over his legs. "For some reason, I don't think that will be too hard," he said. His nails trailed along her skin, blooming goosebumps in their wake.

"Smug bastard," she hissed. He pulled her tighter against him, his hard length pressing into her ass teasingly. She forced her hips not to roll as they wanted to.

"You love it," he said with a grin. He nipped at her again, before finally sliding his long fingers down into her panties, feather-light against her clit.

She bit back a groan, grinding downwards. Instead, he drew back, up and kneading her breast once more. She slid her hips back, rocking against his erection. "Hurry up and fuck me."

"Hmm," he mused. "What fun would that be?"

Her stomach dropped and fluttered as she understood his implication. The feel of him pressed against her was maddening, and the idea that he wouldn't be inside her soon was even more so. She swallowed a whimper then grabbed his hands and helped them glide back down to her center. "Then touch me," she curled his finger, dipping into her panties. "_Here_."

"But it's a show, remember?" he said. He moved his hands to the sides of the garment and then she heard a rip. She glanced down, seeing the shreds of cloth falling to the ground and couldn't help the moan that escaped her. "I'll want to see," he finished.

She didn't have a chance to respond as he dipped a digit inside her, pressing along the front of her walls and then curling downward. She shuddered, spreading herself wider along him. She caught his lip between her teeth. "More."

He kissed her deeply, hard, tongue sweeping inside in promise of things to come. "Ask and you shall receive."

He pressed three fingers inside her, thumb tracing her clit. She trembled, feeling his hand spread her legs even wider. She looked up, catching the red light once more, her gaze focusing on that as her body quaked. She pictured him watching later, _them _watching later, and she rocked down harder, her muscles pulsating.

His breath was heavy in her ear, lips dragging across her cheek. "You are going to come, for me and for the camera. You are going to fall apart all over my hand, and I am going to press you back into the sheets and taste every bit of it. I'll make you ride me, slamming your hips down on my cock, feeling every bit of it stretch you open. When every part of you is shaking, then I'm going to fuck you, wrap those gorgeous curls in my hand as I take you on all fours, just like you like."

Hearing him speak that way curled heat in her spine, tightening her inner muscles around his touch. "_Jesus_," she panted, her nails digging into his neck, rolling her hips into the press of his hand. "Please, please, so close."

"I know you are, princess," he said. He rolled her clit against his thumb harder, fingers working a furious pace. "Let go."

Her whole body nearly arched off him and to the floor as she obeyed, a short cry falling from her lips.

She didn't have a second to recover as he made good on his word, twisting her until she was flat against the soft comforter. She glanced up at him with half-lidded eyes, her chest heaving as she sucked in air, trying to find her plateau. She was shaking, limp, as he scattered wet kisses along her collarbone. "Wait," she managed.

Always quick to heed any protest, he stopped. His blue eyes flicked up to hers, head cocked to the side in question.

She managed to lean up on her forearms, grinning wickedly. "I'd like to change something in the script."

An eyebrow arched, disappearing beneath the dark curls she had raked through. "Oh?"

She nodded, and looked back to the camera. "It's a show. And it would be a crime not to prominently display one of its main stars," she said coyly. Her hand tucked beneath the hem of his shirt, yanking it over his head. A few buttons came loose, scattering across the floor with a light sound. She worked on his belt next, unlatching it and throwing it to the side deliberately.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked breathily.

She grinned, pulling down his pants and boxers. With a push on his hip, he faced the camera in all his glory. She licked her lips, wrapping her arms around him from behind. She traced his pecs languidly, then his abs. His muscles twitched under her exploration, and she could hear his audible gulp. She looked into the camera before dipping below, curling her hands along his erection as he made a strangled groan. "You have such a beautiful cock, Graham. I'll want to see it when I watch this," she purred, biting his shoulder.

She wasn't exaggerating. She had never called any penis beautiful before, and never found the need for one to be until Graham. There was just something intangible about it. It was thick and long, just an absolute testament to male beauty. She had been the first one to have that full length on her tongue and that likely played a factor, along with the magical aspects of their relationship she'd rather not dwell on.

She felt a strong haze of territoriality at the sight, of _hers_, and then she remembered the bites along her neck and shoulders, and chuckled aloud. They belonged to each other, her wolfish sheriff and her.

She stroked him a couple more times, finding the bead of precum to brush over his length. She leaned back up, meeting his lips again in a harsh kiss. "I have an idea that will fulfill both our wishes, I think," she offered.

He nuzzled against her face, his beard scratchy against her skin. "I have a feeling I'll like it," he said. His voice was almost smoky in arousal.

She pushed him down to the mattress, a seeming reversal of his proposal. "At some point, I'll want your face on my screen as you come. But for now, we'll do something a little more pornographic," she promised. She grinned, and turned around. She couldn't see his expression, but knew he was getting the idea when she felt his hands settle on her hips, pulling her down to his face.

She closed her eyes, feeling his breath against her core. She only had to wait a second before she felt his tongue, swiping a line from opening to clit, curling there as she whimpered. She inhaled sharply, then bent down, feeling him rise up to follow until her was on forearms, his tongue still expertly circling her. She fought the distraction and took hold of his erection, pulling the head toward her. Almost serenely, she licked up and down the shaft, shuddering as his answering moan echoed on her body. She knew she wouldn't last long in this position, and she wanted him in her mouth before that happened. She sucked hard along the tip, pulling him inside her mouth mercilessly. She hollowed her cheeks and bobbed down, letting her jaw relax at the familiar feeling of him filling her throat. She hummed, so pleased to finally be able to take him all without issue. He made another muffled sound, and her walls tightened.

As she picked up pace, so did he. His mouth explored with precision, making good on his promise to taste every part of her climax. Each whimper or groan seemed to drift back and forth between them, enhancing their work to the point where she felt she could almost take no more.

She felt her world narrow again, to the simultaneous control of having him in her throat mixing with the trembling dependence of needing his mouth on her. She felt her body tense, his teeth rolling over her clit sending her spiraling over the edge again. She moaned hard along his length before pulling off. She was tingly, shaky, almost collapsing. But she also felt needy in the worst way

"In me," she cried hoarsely. "_Please_."

He grabbed her and pulled her hard onto his length, and she let out a whimper of approval. "I made you wait this long," he muttered, then leaned up, pulling them to face the camera again. "You want it to see my face as I come? I want it to see yours, again. Ride me."

She shuddered, finding purchase for her legs on the side of the bed. Carefully, she lifted herself off and back onto him. She hissed, finding her core oversensitive, still tingling with electricity. She cried out sharply, and _yes, good, more_. She rocked down once more, biting on her lip.

He wrapped his arms around her body, helping to guide her movements but not demanding or directing her. "This still good?" he asked softly.

She nodded, and sped up just to prove it. She gasped, feeling words almost outside her grasp as his thick length stretched her wide again and again. "Yes, yes, yes," she chanted, coming down harder each thrust downward. She felt wild, wondering idly if she looked like an extraordinary siren or just an extraordinary mess at the moment. She knew her skin was touched pink and red from the heat flying through her, sweat dripping across her breast and stomach, her lips swollen from kissing and blowing him.

She could feel it mounting again, the wave of gratification just on the horizon. Her muscles were already shooting sharp pulses in preparation. Her mouth parted, breaths panting. Her focus came to the red light, and she met the lens and held it until the moment it washed over her, screaming his name as if it was torn from her throat.

He slowed, his hips staggering before he pulled out. He pressed kisses along her spine, sweeping her hair back from her neck as she collapsed forward. "I think we need a minute," he said hoarsely.

She looked back, finding his cock still hard and aching. She knew he hadn't come yet, and seeing that made it easy to pull herself up onto hands and knees. "No, finish it. I want you to come. It's your turn to perform."

He groaned, his hands caressing her ass reverently. "I won't last long," he warned.

She chuckled. "No need. You never keep me wanting," she said sultrily. She held back her hair, widening her eyes almost innocently. "You said something about pulling my hair?"

He growled, the sound rumbling thickly in his throat. He tangled his hand in the strands, yanking her head back as he placed open-mouthed kisses along her neck. "Not too sensitive?" he asked, as he brushed the head over her entrance.

She was exceptionally sensitive, but somehow that made it better, making her throb with need. "I'll tell you if it gets there," she promised, knowing a simple no wouldn't suffice.

Slowly, he entered her again, a long groan pulled out of him as he was fully engulfed. "Fuck, Emma," he swore.

She nodded, biting her lip as she could feel the beads of pleasure form over her again. _Too much, not enough_. "Just remember: I need your face on camera."

He chuckled and slammed into her. She exhaled sharply. Even if he wouldn't last long, she knew she would be done for in a matter of strokes. He angled smoothly, hitting the parts of her he learned long ago were most responsive, drawing out the thrusts to give her the most pleasure. She hissed, pressing her hips backwards.

"Harder. Come in me, I want to see it," she demanded.

He obeyed wordlessly, likely beyond such things as his fingers tensed bruisingly against her hips. He slammed into her, again and again. The pressure built up in her, and she buried her face into the blanket. She was near to sobbing, feeling her muscles tighten around him, before finally they fluttered, sending sparks of white behind her gaze.

Thankfully, she heard an answering guttural groan in half-cry from behind her, his form collapsing against her briefly before he pulled them both to their side.

She panted, not even finding the energy to brush the sweat from her eyes. Her whole body sparked, popping with electric aftershocks. He too was trembling, holding her bonelessly next to him.

"So," he finally said, after several minutes of just letting their heart rates come back to normal and their breaths evening out. He used the remote to click off the camera. "Great idea?"

Emma sighed, pulling his arm closer around her. "Just as long as no one ever, _ever _finds it."


End file.
